The invention relates to a component with a two-dimensionally extending decorative element.
Components having a two-dimensionally extending decorative element are known particularly in automobile construction. For example, DE 44 21 942 C2 discloses a component which comprises an illuminable field, such as for example lettering or symbols, and is provided as a door sill protector strip or bar for a vehicle. The two-dimensionally extending decorative element is formed by a wall part which comprises openings that have been produced by lasering, stamping or the like. A luminous foil is applied on a backside of the wall part. An intermediate part made of a translucent plastic is arranged between this luminous foil and the wall part. This intermediate part has elevations which project into said openings. This intermediate part is fastened on the wall part, for example by adhesive bonding or screwing.
DE 20 2004 008 681 U1 discloses a component which is provided for a floor tray edge of an automobile. An intermediate part is likewise provided in this case, which has elevations that engage into corresponding openings of the two-dimensionally extending decorative element. A light source is also provided on the backside of the decorative element. A decorative body comprising illuminable decorative elements has also been disclosed by EP 2 028 048 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,306 A discloses an illuminable plate for motor vehicles, which has a two-dimensionally extending decorative element comprising through-holes, a multilayered foil and a light guide. In order to obtain a viewing side, the through-holes are filled with transparent plastic.
If the intention is to produce a component with lettering, which comprises for example the letters A and B, then these letters respectively contain at least one island-shaped part which needs to be positioned accordingly. This is possible, for example, using struts. Such struts, however, are often not desired for aesthetic reasons. It is known to position these island-shaped parts in an injection-molding tool by means of a vacuum. This, however, is comparatively elaborate. Furthermore, the island-shaped parts need to be positioned in indentations of the injection-molding tool, which may be done by a gripper or manually. It has also been found that said island-shaped parts are not always exactly flush with the surface of the two-dimensionally extending decorative element in the component finally produced.